Una Navidad Diferente
by Meryttax
Summary: Brittany debería tener un plan, pero en las películas de Disney nunca dicen qué pasa después del final feliz.


**Nota: Este es mi primer fanfic Brittana y fue escrito como regalo de navidad en la comunidad de livejournal Glee_esp. ****Spoilers al capítulo 3x09 Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo escrito por diversión. Reviews y comentarios son bastante apreciados :)**

Es una tarde nublada, con bastante frío y Brittany afirmó que en cualquier momento puede que comience a nevar – no porque haya visto el tiempo en la tele, sino porque según ella "puedes sentir el olor de la nieve en el aire" – así que en cuanto la entrenadora Sylvester decide terminar con la práctica de cheerios, Santana la invita al Lima Bean a tomar chocolate caliente.

Es genial, esto de ser oficialmente novias y tener citas casuales después de clases u otras más formales como salir a cenar a Breadstix.

Y extraño a la vez.

Brittany aún está sorprendida y súper orgullosa de Santana por cómo ha estado lidiando con todo: el video, las miradas y rumores de pasillo en McKinley y sobretodo el rechazo de su abuela. Afortunadamente los padres de Santana lo tomaron bien - bueno, no tan bien como sus padres, ya que cuando Brittany les contó que ella y San estaban juntas, su madre la abrazó y le dijo que estaba contenta de que al fin Santana había formalizado su relación – y sin duda alguna eso ha sido un gran apoyo para ayudarla en este proceso.

Pero más que todo, Brittany está sorprendida de cómo cosas que llevan haciendo desde hace años se han vuelto nuevas. Cosas tan simples como por ejemplo ir sentada al lado de Santana mientras conduce su coche y que de repente tome su mano en la de ella. A Brittany le encanta saber que esas mariposas que siempre había sentido en su panza ya no causan una sensación de vacío en su pecho ni un nudo en la garganta como antes: ahora le dan ganas de llegar pronto a su lugar de destino para poder abrazas y besar a Santana hasta que ambas necesiten aire para respirar.

— Tengo que decirte algo — Le dijo Brittany, mordiendo su labio mientras jugaba con la tapa de su chocolate caliente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Britt-Britt? — Respondió Santana frunciendo un poco el ceño, ya que cuando la rubia muerde su labio y se distrae con algún objeto, es porque algo le preocupa.

— Anoche mis padres me dijeron que mi tío Adam nos invitó a pasar la navidad en su casa.

Santana apartó su vaso, la mirada fija en Britt.

— Tu tío Adam vive Chicago — Dijo observando fijamente algún punto en la mesa, más hablándose a sí misma que a Brittany.

— Lo sé, cariño — Respondió con un tono de voz triste— Sé que habíamos planeado pasar la navidad juntas, pero todo esto fue imprevisto y mi papá simplemente aceptó. Incluso le tuve que decir a Rory que tenía que quedarse en Lima con Lord Tubbington y Charity, pero no pareció muy feliz con la idea.

Santana suspiró.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? — Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, su voz igual o más triste que la de Brittany.

— Por el fin de semana — le dijo acomodándose en su silla —Mamá tiene que trabajar el lunes.

La morena sólo asintió, haciendo cálculo mental de que sus planes de navidad y el regalo de Brittany se habían arruinado. Brittany alcanzó su mano y acarició suavemente el borde de ella con su pulgar.

— Gracias a Dios estamos en el Siglo XXI — Comentó Santana soltando una risa que no evitó que sus lágrimas aparecieran.

— Bueno, si no estuviéramos en él, definitivamente te desearía una feliz navidad a la distancia. Como por señales de humo, o algo así — Le dice Brittany logrando soltar una carcajada de su novia — Además… — agregó entrelazando sus dedos — esta no será la única navidad que tendremos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de las dos. Y esta es otra de las cosas que se sienten como si fueran nuevas. Desde que era pequeña, Brittany supo que de alguna u otra manera siempre ella y Santana, su mejor amiga, estarían juntas. Ahora que ha pasado bastante tiempo y que conoce perfectamente sus sentimientos - y los de Santana - Brittany comprende que esa conexión se debe a algo mucho más profundo. Se debe a que son almas gemelas. Entonces, decidió que el regalo que le compraría a Santana para esta navidad, cambiaría el resto de las que vendrían.

Es viernes temprano por la mañana – bastante temprano, considerando que aún la luz del día no golpeaba fuertemente contra su ventana – y Santana siente algo helado contra su mejilla. No necesita abrir los ojos para saber quién es.

—Despierta, dormilona — Brittany susurra contra su cuello, su nariz fría enviándole cosquillas por toda su espalda.

— Britt … — Santana pronuncia, abriendo los ojos débilmente a causa del sueño — ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo entraste? — le preguntó confundida, haciendo espacio al lado suyo y abriendo el cobertor de su cama para dejar entrar a Brittany.

— Son las siete. Tus padres justo iban saliendo al trabajo y me dejaron entrar — Le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Santana se volteó para que quedaran mirándose de frente.

— ¿Las siete? ¿Qué haces tan temprano en pie? Son vacaciones.

— ¿Sabías que eres bastante preguntona a estas horas de la mañana? — Brittany bromeó antes de darle un corto beso en los labios para callarla — Viajamos a las diez, así que quería aprovechar mis últimas horas en Lima contigo.

Mientras Santana fue al baño a ducharse y vestirse, Brittany sacó la pequeña caja que había traído en su bolsillo. Sabía que el regalo de Santana eran tickets para ir a patinar en hielo a Cleveland, planes que tuvieron que cancelarse debido a su inesperado viaje familiar, y lo que en parte también había arruinado su plan de cómo entregarle su regalo de navidad, por lo que Britt estaba absolutamente nerviosa al no saber qué hacer o decir. Al sentir la puerta de la habitación abrirse, Brittany inmediatamente volvió a poner la cajita en su bolsillo y se puso de pie.

— Lamento si te asusté, baby — Le dijo Santana, tomándola por la cintura.

— No me asustaste — Respondió suspirando contra su boca para luego besarla profundamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Santana apartándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Brittany sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían y las mariposas de su estómago revoloteaban su panza. ¿Cómo se supone que es la entrega de un anillo de compromiso? Recordó esa vez que estaban en primaria y Santana compró una bolsa de gomitas las que, según ella, tenían forma de ceros y que antes de comerlas, las colocaba pacientemente en cada dedo de su mano derecha. Para Brittany, siempre habían tenido forma de anillos.

— Nada, es sólo que… — Brittany pasó una mano por su frente — No sé cómo debo hacerlo, debería tener un plan pero en las películas de Disney nunca dicen qué pasa después del final feliz, entonces…

— ¡Wow, wow, tranquila, Britt-Britt! — Dijo Santana riéndose mientras tomaba del brazo a la rubia, quien simplemente había comenzado a balbucear. Brittany se sentó al borde de la cama de nuevo, Santana al frente de ella aún divertida.

— De acuerdo — Dijo tomando un respiro — Cierra los ojos.

Santana le lanzó una mirada curiosa y obedeció, cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus piernas en la cama mientras Brittany se apresuró a sacar nuevamente la pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tomándola y dejándola entre el espacio suyo y el de Santana, le pidió que volviera a abrir sus ojos.

— Feliz navidad, San — Le dijo sonriendo, su tono de voz sincero y suave.

Santana observó la caja que Brittany extendía hacia ella y la tomó en sus manos. Removió cuidadosamente la pequeña cinta que tenía y luego la tapa, para ver dos anillos de plata dentro de ella.

— Britt… — Pronunció.

— Es como nuestras pulseras — Interrumpió Britt — Cuando las compraste y me regalaste la mía, dijiste que simbolizaban nuestra amistad, ¿Verdad? — Le dijo mostrando la suya mientras Santana asentía con la cabeza — Bueno, ahora estos anillos simbolizan… Nuestro amor — Dijo sonriendo — Y todo el resto de las navidades que pasaremos juntas. Con Lord Tubbington y Charity también.

No fue necesario que Brittany explicara exactamente qué significaba lo último, ya que el hecho que Santana estuviera deslizando uno de los anillos en su dedo, indicaba que lo sabía perfectamente bien. Luego de que Brittany hiciera el mismo gesto, Santana tomó su mano y la llevo a sus labios.

— ¿Te gustaron nuestros regalos? — Preguntó Brittany sonriéndole.

— Son perfectos — Santana le respondió sonriendo sinceramente — Te amo — sus labios esta vez besando la boca de Brittany y sus manos acariciando su pelo

— Lo sé — dijo Brittany posando su frente en la de Santana — Yo también.

Y Santana al darse cuenta que tenía que disfrutar el par de horas que a Britt le quedaban en Ohio - y que de alguna u otra manera tenía que compensar el frustrado regalo – tomó a la rubia de la cintura y la tendió en la cama, dispuesta a besarla y acariciarla hasta que lo único que tuvieran puesto fueran los brazaletes y anillos. Esta sería la primera navidad en que Brittany no le importaron los regalos.

FIN


End file.
